<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>THIS IS HALLOWEEN THIS IS HALLOWEEN HALLOWEEN HALLOWEEN- by MsDizzyDahlia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27064105">THIS IS HALLOWEEN THIS IS HALLOWEEN HALLOWEEN HALLOWEEN-</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsDizzyDahlia/pseuds/MsDizzyDahlia'>MsDizzyDahlia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fem!Sides Super AU [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Everyone is adorable, Fem!Sides, Fluff, Multi, Superheroes, The quadruplets being adorable, Thomas is mentioned - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:43:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27064105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsDizzyDahlia/pseuds/MsDizzyDahlia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Virgo is VERY enthusiastic about Halloween. Her family adores it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fem!Sides Super AU [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>THIS IS HALLOWEEN THIS IS HALLOWEEN HALLOWEEN HALLOWEEN-</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here it is! Finally!</p><p>I'm pretty happy with how it turned out, and there is a LOT of fluffy moments here.</p><p>Chapter warnings: Uh... basically, mentions of things typically associated with Halloween, like cobwebs, spiders, that kind of stuff. It's only mentioned in passing, so uh... yeah...</p><p>Other than that, I don't think there should be any problems, but I am always open to adding something on if you feel there is something I should add. &lt;3</p><p>Title taken from This is Halloween</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pamela <em> always </em> knew when it was October. Always. There were some things that hadn’t changed, and she hoped wouldn’t change, about her family, and how they, or, one person in particular, celebrated October was one of them. Sure, her phone could tell her that it was October first, and there were several calendars hanging around the house that could also tell her, but that wasn’t really her marker for when Spooky Season officially began.</p><p>See, the way she always knew, was that she would wake up on October first, and when she left her room, the hallways would be filled with Halloween decorations. There would be fake cobwebs hanging in every corner, the curtains were exchanged for ones with pumpkins on them (they used to be spiders, but they changed it after last year’s fiasco), and Halloween music would be blasting from the kitchen.</p><p>If you want to know why her family seemed so obsessed with October, it is because, well, her girlfriend, tall dark and edgy assassin and cryptid that she was, was a Halloween fanatic. The second the clock struck midnight on September 30th, Pamela knew Virgo would be up and decorating the house. She always did a fantastic job, balancing creepy and cute, and keeping in mind everyone’s preferences. She always avoided the others’ rooms, seeing as they weren’t hers to decorate, but in the meantime, her room, which was usually pretty dark, somehow managed to become even spookier.</p><p>This Halloween was just like the others. Pamela had woken up, gone out into the hallway, and sure enough, everything looked completely different. It was like living in a haunted house, but Pamela knew that there was nothing scary living here. Well, nothing scary to her, at least. Others might beg to differ, seeing as Virgo could be very intimidating</p><p>She had gone downstairs, very aware that she was wearing her black cat onesie, which was Virgo’s favorite, barely suppressing a giggle as she heard Virgo’s Halloween playlist playing. She walked into the kitchen to see Virgo looking more alive than she had in… just less than a year. She was chopping something up on the cutting board and swaying back and forth, humming along to the song currently playing.</p><p>Pamela smiled softly, thinking about how far her girlfriend had come. Ironically, the month of October seemed to be when Virgo was the most laid back. Her love of Halloween was no secret, and it was intense, but honestly, this was the only time of year that Virgo was ever truly <em> relaxed. </em> She was completely in her element. Pumpkin flavored everything, spiders, cobwebs, and monsters, everything about it just <em> screamed </em>Virgo. Perhaps that was why Pamela had found herself growing fonder and fonder of Halloween every year that passed with Virgo.</p><p>Virgo stopped humming, and turned around to see who had come into the kitchen, because even at her most relaxed, her senses were still tuned in to everything around her. Virgo’s face split into a brilliant grin, bright enough to rival Pamela’s, not that Virgo would ever say so. </p><p>“Happy October!” She cheered, setting down the knife in her hand and scooping Pamela up bridal style, and spinning her around. Pamela let out a surprised but joyous shriek, and Virgo winced slightly.</p><p>“Jeez Pam.” She laughed, and oh wow, how often did Pamela hear Virgo laughing that freely? “You could wake the dead with that!”</p><p>Pamela gasped. Now that she had gotten a closer look, she could see that her girlfriend wasn’t using the normal black eyeshadow underneath her eyes as an accent to whatever she had on top. She was wearing the purple glittery eyeshadow Pamela had gotten for her as a joke for her birthday. She hadn’t thought Virgo would actually wear it! And of course, this was the one time of year that Virgo also made <em> puns. </em> Pamela had no doubt that they would drive Lola and Janice up the wall.</p><p>She grinned cheekily, and brought her hand up to Virgo’s face, brushing her fingers along her girlfriend’s cheek. “But you’re already awake?” She said, with false confusion, an innocent look on her face that she knew Virgo would see straight through. Instead of scoffing in indignation or snorting like she would normally, Virgo laughed outright, throwing her head back before gently setting Pamela back down on the ground.</p><p>“What’s all the ruckus?” Janice’s voice came suddenly, and the two of them turned their heads in her direction before letting out equally bright smiles. </p><p>“Janice!” Virgo practically shrieked, and (reluctantly) let go of Pamela to give her other love a passionate kiss on the lips, pulling her close and carding her fingers through Janice’s short hair.</p><p>“Hey, where was my kiss?” Pamela whined, pouting and crossing her arms over her chest. She regretted this immediately, as her two girlfriends looked at one another, and then proceeded to cross back over to her and cover her face in kisses, making a flattering comment or another short declaration of love between each one.</p><p>She started laughing, and couldn’t stop. Neither could either of her girlfriends. “S-stop! W-we have to take the kids to-to school.” Pamela said, still laughing but entirely out of breath. “S-so, who’s gonna help me wake them up?”</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Their kids all had different opinions on Halloween. Oh no, they all loved it, but it was for different reasons. Pryce loved the dressing up aspect of it, she loved acting and pretending like she was someone else. She was actually a lot like Ramona in that respect, and Janice and Ramona often allowed her to design her own costumes and assist in the creation of her sisters’.</p><p>Daya just loved the candy, and Trick or Treating with her sisters. She had quite the sweet tooth, just like her mother (Well, technically all of her mothers, but Pamela was the only one who openly admitted it). </p><p>Teal was actually really into Halloween lore. She loved reading as much Halloween history and monster lore as she could get her hands on and always dug really deep. Every October she researched a new topic. Last year had been vampires. Pamela was 90% sure she was going to witches.</p><p>And Andy… well… Andy loved all of it. She always got so excited on Halloween. She was just like Virgo. Pamela thought it was adorable, watching the two of them obsess over the holiday together. That morning, when the kids came down, Virgo scooped Andy up and placed her on her shoulders, shouting a good morning to all of them and grinning up at the child balanced somewhat nervously on her shoulders. Virgo was tall enough that she had to be mindful of the ceilings and doorways, but she was always very cautious.</p><p>Of course, after the other quadruplets saw this, they all wanted a turn, so she spent the rest of the morning between them eating their breakfast and having to leave for school carrying someone around on her shoulders. Even Teal, who insisted that she was too old for these things. She wasn’t fooling anyone and she knew it, Virgo could see the hopeful glint in her eyes when Virgo asked if she wanted a turn.</p><p>Janice and Pamela couldn’t stop giggling at the two of them, even when Virgo glared at them. Said glare lasted all of five seconds before it melted back into childish excitement and soft adoration.</p><p>After dropping the kids off at school, they came back to the others, Virgo bouncing on the balls of her feet with barely contained energy. Rema was already at it with the halloween makeup, and had created a series of gashes on her face that ran across her cheek and resembled claw marks. Everyone knew that as the month wore on, it would only get more and more gory. If Pamela hadn’t known she was indestructible, she would have thought it was a hundred percent real. Rema was a good makeup artist.</p><p>Ramona was already pulling out her Halloween wardrobe, switching out the usual carnation red and white for blood red and black, as well as hints of silver, and other outfits made primarily of colors typically associated with Halloween, and of course, the occasional Halloween hoodie or T-shirt.</p><p>Emily was wearing a headband that had two ends of an arrow attached to it, making it look like the arrow had gone straight through her head, and Renae looked just about the same, since she didn’t go as hard in their celebration as the others did. She did, however, have a pumpkin spice latte in her hand, which was a sign that she was excited as well, seeing as Renae made her own coffee most of the time.</p><p>Tamsin had caught the bus already, but Pamela knew that she was probably wearing the tiny witch hat headband she insisted on wearing every year. Virgo thought it looked ridiculous on her, Pamela thought it was adorable.</p><p>They spent the whole day planning on how they were going to decorate the outside of their home, arguing on the location of some of the decorations, and debating the pros and cons of having more than one fog machine. Despite her eagerness, and thorough decoration of the interior, decorating the outside was something Virgo liked to do with the others. It was sort of a tradition for them. When the quadruplets and Tamsin got home from school, they started immediately.</p><p>They worked until the sun was almost gone, with Pamela flying up to hang the higher decorations and Lola zipping around, trying to keep everything organized, and by the time they were done their house looked like a full on haunted mansion. Of course, there were cuter aspects to it as well to counteract the more scary decorations. Such as the bat-shaped fairy lights hanging across their house and on the trees in their front yard. Or perhaps the cute skeleton cat that was positioned to look like it was asleep that was set on the porch.</p><p>Virgo was thriving, and that night, they watched a horror movie. Tamsin and the quadruplets were upstairs, doing their homework, because traumatizing eight year olds (again) was the last thing Virgo wanted to do. Pamela was upstairs “helping” them, solely because she couldn’t stand horror movies. </p><p>Later, when the movie had finished and the credits were rolling, Janice fell asleep with her head in Virgo’s lap. Virgo fell asleep not long after. Rema ended up carrying Lola back to her bed, and Ramona stayed on the couch the entire time, eventually falling asleep as well. Emily woke Renae up and the two of them went to bed together. When Pamela came in to clean up whatever they had missed, she sighed fondly at the sight of them and brought out the blankets and extra pillows, using a couple for Ramona and rearranging her girlfriends so they were in a more comfortable position. She constructed something of a nest around them, and covered them with a blanket, moving quietly so as not to wake them up.</p><p>She had no need for turning the lights off, as the girls preferred watching scary movies in the dark, but she did lower the lights in the hallway. As she looked back at the girls all laid out, completely asleep, she sighed softly.</p><p>“Happy October.” She whispered, and yep, this was definitely one of her favorite times of the year.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What does the “again” mean? Is it a lighthearted thing where one of the quadruplets walked in on them watching a horror movie? Is it something darker and more sinister? Who knows? I do~</p><p>Rema carrying Lola to bed is actually pretty common, because for all her speech about proper sleep schedules and self care, Lola is not very good and practicing what she preaches. Rema is better at taking care of herself than Lola is (most of the time).</p><p>Thanks for reading, your support on this series has been really appreciated, and I love reading the comments people leave. &lt;3</p><p>Next up: High School Stories, Intrulogical first kiss</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>